


An Awfully Small Adventure

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry in Bed, Husbands, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Moonberry Leaf Harvesting, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Really fluffy, So Married, Wales, Woolly Aran Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has to get out of bed to help his husband harvest Moonberry leaves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	An Awfully Small Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miakagrewup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/gifts).



> This tiny fic is my first attempt at Draco wearing Aran and it was inspired by a conversation with the lovely Miakagrewup. 
> 
> She is the undisputed queen of Harry and Draco in woolens. Please do go and check her artwork out.
> 
> The title is a deliberate misquote from _Peter Pan._ (1904)

Harry really didn’t want to get out of bed. 

The quilt in Nev and Luna’s holiday cottage was heavy and quilted and Harry pulled it up and over his chin. He’d been having the most terrific–and rather erotic–dream about treacle tart ice-cream that he knew would vanish the moment he opened his eyes. 

Perhaps if he squeezed his eyes tight shut, Draco would be fooled into letting him have an extra five minutes… 

“Time to get up,” chimed Draco’s blue-blooded voice, cutting though Harry’s warm morning idling. “ _Such_ a lazy git. You’d sleep all day long if I let you.”

“Remind me why that’d be such a dreadful plan?” Harry asked, reluctantly opening half an eye. The room was a blur and he cast a quick Accio for his glasses. Harry caught them with a practised hand and slipped them behind his ears. He blinked a couple of times as the bedroom came into view. Draco was already dressed in a thick Aran jumper and soft grey jeans. His hair looked soft and gently tousled and his grey eyes were bright. 

“Because _I_ need to collect the Moonberry leaves _exactly_ three lunar cycles after the autumn equinox–which just happens to be today–and _you_ , my dear husband, have offered to help me. We borrowed this lovely cottage for that precise reason.”

Harry sat up and yawned lightly into his palm. He wasn’t about to shift out of bed that easily. He’d need a little more convincing. 

“That doesn’t sound like something that I’d agree to,” Harry teased, feeling a powerful wave of affection as Draco padded over the floorboards in his woolly socks. “Care to remind me what _I’m_ getting out of this little adventure? It’s October, love. It’s going to be bloody chilly out there in the Welsh countryside.”

Draco sat down on the bed. Harry felt his husband’s rough Potioneer fingertips walk over his shoulders with the most gentle of touches. They coasted over his moles and scars, every caress purposeful and full of love. 

“You’ll be getting the rest of the day holed up here with me, Harry Potter,” Draco replied, raising a flirtatious eyebrow. “No floo calls. No owls. No Weasleys turning up unannounced. Just you and me, getting nice and toasty in front of the fire.”

That all sounded more like the sort of plan that Harry could get onboard with. He pressed a kiss onto Draco’s clean-shaven jaw. His beloved smelt delectable, like bergamot and fresh cherries. 

“We’d better find these Moonberry leaves then,” Harry said with a grin. “No time like the present.”

Draco, prepared as always, had brought Harry suitable clothes for their expedition. Each layer had been treated with a warming charm but it was still a shock to Harry’s system when the pair of them knotted their laces and stepped out into the wintry morning. 

There was even the promise of snow in the air as the two wizards walked up the path and opened the creaking gate. 

Harry was the first to admit that he didn’t know much about the natural world. The Dursleys had scorned and mocked neighbouring families that visited parks and woodland with their children. His Uncle and Aunt had much preferred to sit at home and watch their game shows. Then there had been school, the War and then Auror training immediately afterwards. 

Yet here, breathing in the cool crisp air in the shadow of the mountains, Harry thought he could understand why Draco–trained to understand nature since he was a mere child–enjoyed being outside so much. 

Draco marched on ahead, a Muggle map clutched in his hand. 

“It’s not much further,” he shouted excitedly over his shoulder to Harry, the flush of exercise pinking his cheeks. 

“Take your time,” Harry assured him. The pair of them didn’t need to rush back to the cottage. “Go find your Moonberry leaves. I’m right here behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
